Sigo Siendo Yo
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Después de los eventos de BW2, Colress reflexiona sobre cómo llegó a estar en el sitio donde se encuentra. Escrito en primera persona. One shot.


Me preguntó cómo estará mamá… Sé que nuestra relación no era muy buena, y que por eso se fue y me dejó con papá. ¿Ella se acordará de mí?, ¿Se acordará de su frágil hijo que la amaba tanto como a sus cubos de madera? Papá tiró esos cubos hace tiempo, cuando los números en ellos se desgastaron, y cuando sus bordes estaban rotos. Eran mis juguetes favoritos…

¿Y papá? ¿Estará bien? Papá me cuidaba. Siempre. Papá me llevaba libros sobre pokémon cuando ahorraba dinero. Papá me llevaba a ver películas de ciencia ficción cuando podía. Papá me abrazaba cuando los niños en la escuela se burlaban de mí, de mi nombre, de mis lentes, de que mamá ya no estaba, de que éramos algo pobres. Papá decía que, si yo me portaba bien por cierto tiempo, por unos cuántos años, me dejaría tener al pokémon que yo quisiera.

Nosotros no teníamos ningún pokémon. Sólo éramos papá y yo, en una casa pequeña, muy modesta. Pero era nuestra casa. Papá trabajaba mucho, era empleado en un taller, y me dejaba solo en casa casi siempre. Pero yo leía. Yo estudiaba. Yo quería ser un mecánico, como papá. Quería pasar mi vida arreglando automóviles, o, tal vez, aviones. Aunque era un sueño bastante extraño, porque todos los niños de mi edad querían ser maestros pokémon, yo siempre veía a papá como mejor que un entrenador. Las herramientas, tan brillantes algunas, y tan oxidadas otras, siempre trabajaban con cierta belleza cuando estaban entre sus manos.

Yo quería ser mecánico. Como papá. Vivir en esa casa pequeña con él y un Rayquaza, que era el pokémon que yo más quería. Y estar siempre leyendo mis libros sobre pokémon, aunque estuvieran desgastados. O subir a Rayquaza, con papá, irnos lejos y no volver jamás.  
"No podemos tener un pokémon así" dijo papá  
"¿Por qué no?"  
Recuerdo que papá se quedó mirándome por un momento.  
"Pues… uh… eres muy pequeño para un Rayquaza. Por eso."  
"Entonces… ¿Cuándo sea mayor puedo tener uno?"  
"Ese, y cualquier otro que quieras. Cuando seas mayor y termines tus estudios podrás tener todo lo que quieras"

Papá y los profesores, y los adultos del barrio, decían que yo era un buen niño. ¿De verdad era tan bueno?, ¿Por qué nadie quería acercarse a mí? A mí, al niño que tenía que usar lentes. Al niño que siempre leía. Al niño que usaba ropa modesta. Al niño que no tenía un color de ojos normales. Al niño que sólo sabía hablar de máquinas y, que algunas veces, quería hablar de pokémon.

Pasaba muchas horas en lugares deshabitados, buscando pokémon, buscando alguna forma de llegar a Rayquaza. Y buscando algún indicio de vida proveniente de otros planetas, como decían las películas que veía y algunos libros que leía. Pero nunca encontré algo fuera de lo normal.

Papá se esforzó mucho como mecánico. Papá era bueno ahorrando, y cuando tuvo suficiente dinero puso su propio taller. Y el dinero nunca faltaba, porque él era mejor en lo que hacía. Me compraba libros todos los días. Me compraba ropa cómoda y bonita. Me compraba juguetes caros. Y nuestra pequeña casa se convirtió en una casa más grande. Pero cada vez lo veía menos.

Recuerdo un telescopio, con el cual todas las noches buscaba planetas y estrellas. Tal vez si buscaba lo suficiente, podría ver a Rayquaza. Pero siempre terminaba viendo a Saturno y sus anillos. Pensaba que lo defendían de algo. Y lo envidiaba, porque lo defendían y a mí no.

Al menos ya no era el niño del que se burlaban por ser pobre. Ahora era el niño con quien nadie quería juntarse porque siempre llevaba cosas mejores. Papá decía que no me preocupara, porque la gente nunca estaba satisfecha con lo que otros hacían.

Y pasé mi infancia, mirando todas las noches los anillos de Saturno, preguntándome dónde estaría mamá, y preguntándome si papá podría tener más tiempo para mí, como antes.

Durante la adolescencia, hubo un tiempo que dejé que mi cabello creciera. Siempre odié ir con el peluquero, porque me intimidaba con sus tijeras. Papá sólo se reía al verme con la melena larga y rubia.  
"Te ves bien. Sólo no me vengas con que querías ser mujer" decía frecuentemente entre risas  
Siempre lo decía en broma, y siempre me resultaba gracioso.

Yo seguía solo, porque los otros muchachos y las chicas habían crecido con una etiqueta especial para mí. Yo seguía estudiando, leyendo, viendo películas de ciencia ficción, aprendiendo por mi cuenta lo básico del trabajo de papá, y mirando, todas las noches, a Saturno.

Hubo una noche que papá llegó a casa. Estaba agotado y sólo quería llegar y dormir. Y cuando me vio, comenzó a reír. Durante ese día, fui al peluquero. Le pedí que cortara mi cabello, que dejara sólo un mechón. El viejo peluquero me miró extrañado, pero hizo su trabajo. Después fui a comprar un tinte azul, uno de mis colores favoritos, y mucho, mucho fijador para cabello. Yo mismo me pinté el mechón de azul, y yo mismo intenté darle forma. Una parecida a los anillos de Saturno. Papá no paró de reír, y aunque al principio me molestó, no pude evitar reír también.  
"No me gustó. Lo cortaré mañana"  
"Puede quedarte mejor" dijo cuando paró de reír "Un corte de cabello, por más raro que sea, no cambia lo que eres"  
Papá me abrazó. Él entendía lo de Saturno.

Aunque ahora llamaba la atención, aunque las burlas eran más frecuentes, mi cabello rubio y mi mechón azul eran mi orgullo. Papá tenía razón. No importaba mi cabello, mis lentes, mis ojos. Yo seguía siendo yo. Yo seguía buscando una forma de no sólo encontrar a Rayquaza, no sólo de encontrar vida ajena a este planeta. Quería encontrar algo que fuera verdaderamente para mí.

Papá me dejaba ayudarle durante vacaciones, con la condición de que tuviera cuidado con mi cabello, para que no se atorara en algún lugar. Cada vez me hacía más hábil con las herramientas. Y fue un día de esas vacaciones donde encontré a mi primer pokémon. Papá me dijo que podía estar libre ese día, y lo único que quise hacer fue ir a caminar. Pasé casi todo el día recorriendo el campo en el que solía buscar pokémon nuevos. Y durante la noche, volví a casa con un Pichu que me encontré. Estaba vagando, justo como yo. Y por lo que entiendo, por lo que ahora entiendo, él buscaba una forma de volver a casa.  
"¿Puedo quedármelo?"  
"Si estás seguro de poder cuidarlo… Nunca había visto a un pokémon así, ¿seguro que sabrás lo que haces?, ¿seguro que no es peligroso?"  
"Papá, si fuera peligroso, yo no hubiera vuelto a casa. Más aún, Pichu no estaría conmigo"  
Papá rió. Me deseo suerte con mi primer pokémon. Esa noche le mostré a Pichu mi telescopio, y a Saturno. Al menos ya no estaba tan solo. Pichu estaba conmigo.

El cambio a la universidad fue bastante pesado. Tuve que ir a una ciudad que yo desconocía por completo. Aunque tenía a Pichu no podía evitar extrañar a papá. Y todas las noches, en vez de mirar a Saturno, llamaba a papá. Y hablábamos sobre la escuela, sobre la ciudad, y sobre cualquier cosa.

Pichu y yo participábamos en algunas batallas con los muchachos del club de ciencia ficción. Eran personas que, al igual que yo, habían sido marcados como raros por querer llegar más allá del cielo. Pichu me hacía algo popular entre ellos porque no era un pokémon común, y aunque en un principio no éramos muy buenos, comenzamos a practicar en días libres. No sólo era bueno en mecatrónica, que era la carrera que había elegido, porque pensé que me haría parecer un poco más a esos científicos que admiraba cuando era un niño, era bueno, también, en la forma en la que entrenaba y enseñaba trucos a mi pokémon.

Durante la universidad conocí a un hombre bastante peculiar por su altura, pero bastante sabio. Al menos así llegué a sentir como si papá estuviera cerca. Él decía que, con mis capacidades, yo podría lograr maravillas, no sólo para el bien de las personas, si no para el bien de los pokémon. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con mi propio pokémon, supe que eran criaturas bastante inteligentes y fieles. Eso los libros no me lo habían enseñado. Ghetsis desapareció un día, así, de forma repentina como cuando lo conocí.

¿De qué forma podría ayudar a Pichu?, ¿Y a otros pokémon? La respuesta vino en una batalla contra un Houndoom, el pokémon de un ex compañero del club. Pichu resultó bastante herido, y me culpé completamente porque dejamos de lado el entrenamiento por el estudio, que era necesario. Si Pichu hubiera sido fuerte, si hubiera logrado hacerlo más fuerte, no habría sufrido tanto daño. Y seguiría junto a mí.

Aunque terminé mis estudios como papá lo había deseado, estaba algo cambiado. Y papá lo notó cuando volví a casa sin mi pokémon. Pasé un par de años viviendo con papá, ayudándolo en el negocio familiar, y, en mis ratos libres, haciendo investigaciones sobre los puntos fuertes de todos los pokémon descubiertos hasta el momento. Y un día, Ghetsis me contactó otra vez. Me despedí de papá y viajé al encuentro de este viejo amigo. Dijo que me daría las herramientas para investigar, para trabajar en mi proyecto que ahora era también suyo, pero que debería ayudarle a construir algunas cosas. Y acepté, aunque no sabía en qué estaba metiéndome.

Y ahora, viendo que todo lo que luché junto con Ghetsis era una meta superficial, me encuentro aquí, en un laboratorio situado en la Ruta 17 de Unova. Aún estoy buscando una forma de ayudar a los pokémon a ser más fuertes. Tal vez no se trate sólo de máquinas. Tal vez se trate de ser uno mismo, y de ser amigo del pokémon que quieres que sea fuerte. Al menos eso me enseñó un niño. Un niño que es más valiente que yo. Estoy aquí, apoyando a personas que no saben qué es lo que quieren, y aunque sé qué cosa quiero, no puedo evitar preguntarme si en verdad estoy en el camino correcto.

De vez en cuando, por las noches, pienso en papá. Quisiera volver a casa, con él. Debe sentirse muy solo. Yo algunas veces, pero tengo a mis pokémon conmigo. Ninguno como Pichu, pero son bastante buenos.

Debería intentar llegar a Rayquaza. Después de todo, aún quiero verlo. Aún sigo pensando en mis libros de pokémon, en las películas que veía, en montar un Rayquaza y huir con papá. Después de todo, aún, sigo siendo Colress.


End file.
